


of sunshine and moonlight

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: zhangjing was made of sunshine, ziyi was made of moonlight





	of sunshine and moonlight

sun-kissed tanned skin, glowing around the edges, and one big, happy smile plastered on his face. that was you zhangjing. his quick wit and sharp jibes were like solar flares, lashing out into the space all around him. and he was kind and passionate too, like sunlight warming the skin. a burning halo in his life, healthy and bright.

you zhangjing was like sunshine.

pale like white light reflecting off polished stone, with subtle craters in the form of smiles, and a quiet confidence that hummed around him. that was wang ziyi. he waxed and waned in brightness, shone like the full moon when he performed and practiced, glowed a soft crescent when he spoke and laughed. he was strong and steady, following a simple rhythm to life like the cycles of the moon.

wang ziyi was like moonlight.

tiptoe kisses and bear hugs.

little spoon, big spoon.

a sweater too big for him. a feast too large for him.

cheery and sassy, cool and corny.

yin to yang.

yang to yin.

sunshine and moonlight.


End file.
